just for one day ch2 super junior
by jejewon
Summary: no summary! hanya sebuah kisah tentang eunsung, siwon dan sungmin yang terlintas di 'anu' jjong: 3 #waks :v


G_ELFanfiction_38

 **Just for one day**

Author : jjong

Tittle : just for one day

Cast : ye eun sung

Choi si won

Lee sungmin

Genre : romance, drama, AU, OOC

Rate : T

 **BAGIAN 2**

 _Benarkah semua akan berakhir disini? Benarkah semua akan benar-benar berakhir semudah yang diucapkan? Dilain sisi sebuah kerinduan tak mengijinkannya. Perasaanya, memaksanya untuk tetap menjaga hubungan ini dan memilikinya._

"hai.." oh! Eunsung hampir lupa. Siapa lagi yang bertamu diatas jam 8 malam kalau bukan kedua sahabatnya.

"kau sudah tidur ya? Apa aku mengganggumu?" sungmin masuk kedalam apartement eunsung lebih dulu.

"iya, padahal aku tadi bermimpi hampir pergi ke bintang. Ck! Kau benar-benar merusak mimpiku" gurau eunsung.

"benarkah begitu?"

PPUKK!

Eunsung menghentikan langkahnya saat siwon tiba-tiba merangkulnya. Memang, ini sudah menjadi hal biasa. Tapi perasaan ini, sangat berbeda. Bayangan siwon dan tiffany kembali berkelabat. Kenapa ini begitu sakit?

"iya, kalian harus tau itu" eunsung menggumam canggung.

 **BAGIAN 2**

"seminggu terakhir ini kalian jarang bertiga. apa ada masalah?" hyena duduk dibangku sebelah eunsung. Menyomot segenggam kuaci kupas dan memakannya.

"tidak kok, semua baik-baik saja" eunsung tersenyum. Ya,, semua baik-baik saja. Anggap saja begitu.

"apa siwon terlalu sibuk akhir-akhir ini? Dia jadi jarang pergi dengan kalian berdua"

"hyena,, dia 'kan namja, apa lagi dia tampan" eunsung sedikit menjeda, 'ya,, dia tampan' "dia tidak akan selalu dengan kami" eunsung mulai membereskan bukunya. Sedikit menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menghilangkan denyut hatinya.

"apa kau sedang mengatakan padaku kalau dia sudah punya yeoja?" hyena memajukan tubuhnya kearah eunsung. Menatap temannya dengan antusias.

Eunsung terdiam. Kekasih? Itu bukan hal mustahil. Benar juga, bisa saja siwon sudah jadian dengan adik kelasnya itu. "benar, mungkin dia sudah punya kekasih" dia tersenyum tipis.

"eunsung!" sungmin menghampiri eunsung kekelasnya. Sekarang hanya sungmin yang rutin menemani eunsung, dibandingkan siwon yang kini jarang menemuinya seminggu terakhir ini. Semenjak siwon mengenal tiffany, sifatnya menjadi berubah.

"ayo pulang! ^^" sungmin menggamit lengan sahabatnya dengan senyum cerianya.

"ayo!" eunsung bangkit dan menggendong backpacknya. "hyena, aku pulang duluan ya" pamitnya.

"dimana siwon? Heh sungmin! Dimana kembaranmu itu?!" hyena menatap tajam namja manis yang berdiri disamping temannya.

"ya! Noona!jangan mengataiku kembarannya!" sungmin mendelik. "dia tadi bilang ada perlu dengan tiff. Kerja kelompok kalo tidak salah" jelas sungmin sambil sesekali melirik eunsung.

Tiffany, lagi. Eunsung berdeham dan menarik sungmin untuk pulang. "min, nanti jadi ke toko buku?" tanyanya sembari menggandeng tangan sahabatnya.

"eum, jadi. Tapi,, jam berapa?" tanya sungmin. Ia menoleh ke eunsung dan manik mereka bertemu. 'deg!deg!deg!'

"e-eh, nanti aku yang menjemputmu saja deh. Jam 4 ya. E-eunsung, aku k-ketoilet d-dulu" sungmin terlihat salah tingkah. Dia melepaskan tangannya dari tangan sahabatnya dan berlari ke toilet.

"tapi, toiletnya 'kan belok kanan" gumam eunsung bingung yang melihat sungmin belok kiri. Dan benar saja, detik berikutnya, sungmin berbalik dan mengambil jalan kanan.

"sunbae, bagaimana rumus yang ini?" tiffany menoleh ke siwon dan menggelayut dilengan namja itu.

Mereka berdua sedang ada dirumah tiffany. Gadis itu yang meminta siwon agar dia kerumahnya, mengajarinya rumus fisika padanya.

Siwon melepaskan tangan tiffany yang ada dilengannya. Memang, ia sedikit tertarik dengan adik kelasnya itu. Bertujuan untuk mencoba melupakan seseorang. Tapi semuanya perlu proses, kalau tiffany-nya menjadi seberani ini, mungkin dia perlu pikir-pikir lagi dengan niatnya.

"bukankah tadi sudah aku jelaskan? Dan kau tadi bilang sudah mengerti. Masa harus diulang lagi?" tanya siwon bingung. Pasalnya, 15 menit yang lalu ia baru saja menjelaskan rumus gravitasi. Tapi sekarang gadis itu memintanya untuk mengulang.

"aku lupa, hehehe.. ulangi lagi ya?"

"baiklah" siwon meng'iya'kan. Dia melihat jam tangannya. Dia sedikit ragu, padahal 15 menit lagi dia ada janji dengan sahabatnya ke toko buku.

'tutt tutt tutt'

"bagaimana?"

"tidak diangkat" eunsung menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sandaran kursi mobil sungmin. Sudah berulang kali dia mencoba menghubungi siwon, tapi tak sekalipun namja itu angkat. Di sms pun tidak membalas. Apa sebegitu pentingnya 'kah? Sebegitu sibuknya 'kah dia dengan tiffany? Sampai-sampai untuk mengabari mereka pun tak sempat. Setidaknya kalau dia tak bisa pergi dengan mereka, dia bisa mengabarinya 'kan?

"coba kirimi 1 pesan lagi. Nanti kalau tetap tidak menjawab, kita perginya besok saja" ucap sungmin sambil menoleh kearah eunsung yang ada di jok belakang. Benar, mungkin itu bukan ide yang buruk.

'wonnie, kau jadi pergi tidak? Aku dan minnie sedang menunggumu didepan gedung apartementku. Bisakah kau balas pesanku? Tolong sempatkan waktumu untuk mengabari kami ya, supaya kami tidak terus menerus menunggu. Dan kita akan pergi bersama besok saja' SEND

KLING!

"apa itu pesan darinya?" sungmin melongok eunsung.

"iya, aku akan membacanya" jawab eunsung dengan nada yang ceria karena siwon membalas pesannya.

'tolonglah, eunsung. Jangan ganggu aku dulu! Pesanmu menumpuk dan menggangguku! Kalau kau igin pergi, pergi saja berdua dengan sungmin!'

JLEB!

Hatinya mencelos,, ini sakit. Apa barusan siwon baru saja membentaknya lewat pesan?

Eunsung mengetikkan balasan dengan emosi.

"min, ayo jalan. Kita pergi berdua saja"

"tapi, siwon-"

"dia sibuk!" eunsung mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela. Mengedip-ngedipkan matanya supaya air matanya tak terjatuh. Rasanya terlalu menyakitkan. Siwon tidak pernah sekasar itu dengannya, sekalipun itu hanya dipesan. Apa aku benar-benar sudah mengganggunya?

'kalau mengganggu, ya tidak usah dibalas! Matikan saja ponselmu, kan tenang! Aku tidak percaya kau akan membentakku demi adik kelas itu! Maaf telah mengganggu waktu kesenanganmu!'

Siwon memijat pelipisnya. Kacau! Dia melempar ponselnya kearah sofa yang ada dibelakangnya. Dia benar-benar tak berniat kasar dengan eunsung. Tadi dia diluar kendali saat menjawab pesan itu. Suasana yang sulit, tiffany yang sangat rewel dan menyita ponselnya yang terus-menerus berdering membuatnya sedikit emosi.

Apa aku sudah keterlaluan, sehingga membuatnya semarah itu? Dia pasti sangat kecewa denganku. Maafkan aku eunsung-ah.. lagi pula, ada sungmin yang selalu ada disisimu, yang selalu dengan senang hati akan menghiburmu. Maaf.

"eunsung?"

Eunsung terkesiap saat sungmin melambai-lambaikan tangan didepan wajahnya.

"m-maaf, ada apa?" eunsung mengusap wajahnya dan tersenyum canggung kearah sungmin.

"tidak. Kau sudah mendapat buku yang kau cari?" sungmin menghampiri eunsung dan merangkulnya.

"sudah. Apa kau suadah dapat?" eunsung menunjukkan buku tebal dengan cover hijau muda ditangannya. "ayo kita kekasir" ajaknya ketika sungmin mengangguk.

"sungmin-ah"

sungmin menoleh dan tersenyum. "ya? Kenapa eunsung-ah? Apa ada sesuatu yang kau inginkan?"

"kenapa kau tidak mencari yeojachingu?" eunsung melirih.

Sungmin langsung menghentikan langkahnya. Dia berbalik dan menatap eunsung. Jelas terlihat manik sahabatnya yang terluka. Ia tak mengatakan apapun. Hanya menatap gadis itu dengan dalam.

"siwon sudah punya yeojachingu kan? Dia pasti sudah jadian dengan tiffany. Itu sebabnya kenapa dia selalu sibuk sendiri.." eunsung menjeda ucapannya. "kenapa kau tak mencari yeoja juga seperti siwon?" gadis itu memaksa dirinya untuk tersenyum.

Dia tak punya hak apapun untuk mengikat atau melarang sahabatnya untuk mempunyai kekasih kan?

Sungmin terkejut atas apa yang diucapkan sahabatnya. 'apa semua perhatianku masih belum cukup untuk menyadarkanmu kalau aku selalu ingin disampingmu, eunsung-ah?' batinnya berbisik. "tidak, aku akan selalu menemani sahabatku" sungmin tersenyum tulus.

"lee sungmin, umur kita sudah 18 tahun. Kita tak harus selamanya bersama kan? Kalau kau tertekan dengan hubungan ini, carilah yeoja yang kau inginkan. Aku tak memiliki hak apapun atas dirimu" eunsung menunduk. Dia merasa bersalah. Apa karena permintaan ibunya yang meminta mereka untuk menemaninya dan menjaganya, kedua sahabatnya itu menjadi merasa tertekan?

"jangan fikirkan apapun. Aku hanya ingin menemanimu. Aku menyayangimu, eunsung-ah.." sungmin membawa eunsung kedalam pelukannya.

"jika kalian terpaksa karena permintaan ibuku, kita bisa akhiri semuanya sekarang. Kita bisa melangkah dijalan kita masing-masing mulai hari ini."

Benarkah semua akan berakhir disini? Benarkah semua akan benar-benar berakhir semudah yang diucapkan? Dilain sisi sebuah kerinduan tak mengijinkannya. Perasaanya, memaksanya untuk tetap menjaga hubungan ini dan memilikinya.


End file.
